wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
CARRY LOOSE
CARRY LOOSE (キャリールーズ'')'' is a WACK unit formed in June 2019, made up of former BiS members Pan Luna Leafy and YUiNA EMPiRE, WAgg trainee Uruu Ru, and WACK newcomer Yumeka Naukana?. They debuted in Fall 2019 under T-Palette Records. ]] Members * Pan Luna Leafy * YUiNA EMPiRE * Uruu Ru * Yumeka Naukana? History On June 19th, 2019, it was announced on twitter that former second-generation BiS members Pan Luna Leafy and YUiNA EMPiRE would form a new unit with WAgg trainee Uruu Ru. They were given the temporary name "Curry Rouxz" with a debut planned for Fall. Auditions for additional members were opened, with an age range of 16 to 32. On September 4th, it was announced that the group's official name was CARRY LOOSE, as well as a new member named Yumeka Naukana?. In addition, their self-titled debut album would be released on October 22nd. On September 18th, they debuted their first song, Yasashii Sekai, and announced their debut live as a two-man with BiS on October 6th. The following weeks, more songs from the album were released as free digital singles leading up to its release. October 9th saw the announcement of their campaign 10000CARRY, where individual members of the group would travel to Tower Records stores across the country between the 10th and 14th to distribute free cheki to fans who show them a picture tweeted on Twitter with the hashtag 10000CARRY. Additionally, on the same date they announced that every day, for 6 days, they would unveil a new song from their album with the first being Pretender. Carry Loose debuted their eponymous song from their eponymous album on the 11th as a TV performance on Buzz Rhythm 02, which Gang Parade also provide the ED music for. On October 17th, the final unreleased song from the album debuted as a music video: Carry Loose's song "CARRY LOOSE" from their album "CARRY LOOSE". The song was also released as a free digital single and made available for streaming on SoundCloud. Following the release of every song online, the album released on the 22nd. The 2nd and 3rd of November saw the group's first marathon and race against third generation BiS broadcast on Japanese streaming service Nicovideo, the winner of which would be the main act of a 2-man live with the loser. Carry Loose were victorious against BiS and following this, a joint promo live for BiS' debut single DEAD or A LiME and the CARRY LOOSE album took place at Tower Records Shibuya. Carry Loose's debut oneman live "Yuruku Hakonde Kudasai" (ゆるくはこんでください; Do Things Loosely) was held on November 4th and also broadcast on Nicovideo. During the encore, Yumeka announced that their debut single, Ningen, would be arriving on February 11th, 2020. Discography * See CARRY LOOSE Discography Trivia * YUiNA EMPiRE and Uruu Ru share the same birthday. * Upon the reveal of the group, YUiNA and Pan Luna Leafy have been banned from tweeting more than once a week until they officially debut. They have tried to circumvent this by changing their twitter biographies with their current thoughts and feelings instead. * While auditions for the group were taking place, Pan Luna and YUiNA worked as mentors for WAgg. External Links * Official Twitter * Official Website Category:WACK Category:2019 Additions Category:Groups Category:YUiNA EMPiRE Featured In Category:Curry Roux Category:Pan Luna Leafy Featured In Category:Uruu Ru Featured In